Betrayels Of A Broken Heart
by AkatsukiBlossom13
Summary: Life was always hard for Sakura. After being told that she is useless, she leaves Konoha only to join the Akatsuki... Rated: M, Just to be careful
1. Prologue

**Betrayels Of A Broken Heart**

**Author: AkatsukiBlossom13**

**Category: Naruto**

**Pairing: ItaXSaku (Itachi & Sakura)**

**Rating:** **M**

**Summary: Life was always hard for Sakura. After being told that she is useless, she leaves Konoha only to join the Akatsuki...**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was running. Running for my life... or atleast, what's left of it. I didn't care where I was running to. I didn't know where I was. I was just running. Running away from my old life. I wasn't needed in Konoha anymore. Sasuke still hasn't come back yet (HAHA! HE'S PROBABLY DEAD, THE STUPID BASTARD). Naruto doesn't understand me. Kakashi thinks that I'm weak. That I'm useless. Not even worth anyone's time. A waste of space, perhaps. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 16 and now known as a missing nin.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura was running. The problem was that she didn't know that she had two Akatsuki members on her tail. "Should we get her know, Itachi-san?", the shark-like man asked his partner.

"No, not yet. Let's see what she does first" the smaller of the two replied. After she continued to run, they decided that it was time to get her, before she tried to procced any further.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

Our mission was to capture a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Oh yes, I know her quite well. Sakura Haruno, if I recall corectly. I mean, how many other pink-haired kunoichi's that have an unearthly (not to mention annoying) infattuation with my little otouto are there? Not to mention that humongous forehead of hers. But why would Leader want her to join the Akatsuki. From what I hear, she's just some weak little girl. Apparently not. She's supposed to become the medic at our base. She abandoned Konoha because she felt as if she wasn't needed there. I had been informed of these details when Kisame and I were given the mission. However, I was the only one who knew how much she detests my little brother, because of what he did to her that night. How do I know? Because I was there when it happened. I was waiting in the bushes. I had some spare time after my last mission before I had to head back. So I thought I would drop by and see my foolish little brother. I just so happened to spot Sakura on her way home and decided to follow her. She lead me straight to Sasuke. Stupid Boy. She confessed her undying love to him but he blew her off and left anyway. She could have gotten Hypothermia from being left out in the cold all night. I decided to head back after that. It was almost 4 years ago. Oh well. It was his mistake. He called her weak. But she wasn't, she was just a late bloomer. Now, I bet if she had a little more training, maybe she could surpass her old team. She has already surpassed Tsunade in the Medic Nin field. She could become a very valuable member of the Akatsuki is she had the someone to train her, someone to love her... Someone like me...

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura had been running for atleast 5 and a half hours. It wasn't until now that she detected two strong and powerful chakra signatures coming from behind her, and she had only just noticed it. Was she really that distracted? Nevermind that... What could they possibly want from her? She had a feeling that she was about to find out. And oh, how she was right... After that though, a barrage of kunai came flying past her head. Although she has managed to avoid most of them, one had hit it's target. The two older men finally came out of hiding.

"Good evening Sakura-chan. How are we tonight?", said the pale skinned man, Itachi Uchiha.

"Cut the shit Uchiha. Now what do you want?", Sakura spat back at him, finally managing to dislodge the kunai that had wedged itself into her shoulder. As she raised her hand towards her shoulder, a faint green glow was emmitted from her hand and it began to heal her punctured flesh. Kisame, who had never seen her talent before, was amazed. Even Itachi was the slightest bit shocked (A.N: Wow... he's actually human XD) but he quickly regained his composure.

"Why so rude Sakura? We just want to talk to you...", came the monotone voice of the pompous jerk AKA Itachi. Well, that's what Sakura thought of him, he was just another member of the Uchiha family with a ten-foot pole shoved up his ass. Just like Sasuke... "We're here to make a bargain with you. Either you come with us to join the Akatsuki without using any violence or... we take you by force. The choice is yours Sakura."

Sakura, who had never thought about what she was going to do after she had left, was about to scream in his face that she would never betray her village like that, until she realised something... It was exactly what they had did to her. As soon as it had crossed her mind, the decision was made.

"I'll join you... but on one condition...", Sakura said.

"Which is, Cherry Blossom?", said Kisame, finally speaking up.

Glaring dangerously at Kisame, Sakura replied. "We have fish sticks every night for a month..."

* * *

Well, that sucked... Epic failure XD... I don't even know if I'm going to continue it... unless I atleast get one review or something. So yeah... I'm gonna go eat whipped cream now... :D That'll make me feel better about my crap story... either that or my boyfriend will XD LOVE YOU KITTY!


	2. Authors Note & Conditions

**Random Authors Note:**

Ok, now, I know that I haven't added another chapter yet. BUT I WILL! I PROMISE! But I have a couple of conditions…

**First:** It's an ItaSaku fanfic. Don't get me wrong, I love this pairing. But I've kind of been… uninspired as of late. So, if anyone has any good ItaSaku, let me know.

**Second: **At the moment, I only have 7 reviews. Now, as much as I'm ok with this, I'm going to do what my friend has done. I will post another 2 chapters if I get at least 10 reviews. That's all I ask people.

Don't hate me _

~ AkatsukiBlossom13


	3. AN 2

Ok, with chapters. I tend to add parts to them, and right now I only have something like, 504 words, so it'll be really short, but bear with me. I'll add to it and another chapter when I have time. I just found out that I have some major exams to study for, but no one told me, so thanking you.

Keep a look out for new additions. When I'm finished when the story, I'll do one with everything edited and put together.


	4. Chapter 1 Technically : Lost At Sea

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"What about now?"

"NO."

"… Now?

"NO! I swear if you ask me that one more time, I'll-"

"You'll what? Deep fry me and serve me with chips?"

Kisame was starting to get really pissed. They had only left not even ten minutes ago, and Sakura was already annoying the shit out of him. It was always 'Are we there yet?' or 'I'm tired, so we have to stop'. It was driving him crazy! Itachi, however, didn't seem the least bit bothered by it, and so, he ignored her. Maybe he should try that… 'Hell,' he thought 'If it works for him, why wouldn't it work for me?' Kisame decided to give it a shot, and started to ignore her. It worked too… for about 30 seconds.

"Kisame."

"…" No answer.

"Kisaaame."

"……" Still no answer

"Kisaaaaaaame."

Kisame twitched but didn't answer. Sakura took a deep breath…

"KISAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Kisame had finally cracked. "FOR GOD'S SAKES, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!"

Sakura looked up at the tall man looming over her. By this point, the trio had stopped walking.

"Well, I just wanted to know if…" Sakura mumbled the rest of her sentence.

"Wanted to know what? Speak up Pinky!" Sakura motioned for him to lean down to her level so she could tell him.

"I wanted to ask you... ARE WE THERE YET?!" she bellowed into his ear. Kisame jolted away.

SPLASH!

Kisame had stumbled around a bit, before falling into a nearby river. Itachi, who had remained quiet for the entire journey, smirked slightly at his partners antics. Sakura stopped to point and laugh at the poor man who walked out, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Aww, did the little fishy get all wet? BAHAHAHA! Hey, wait! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

KER-SPLASH!

Kisame had picked Sakura up and thrown her into the river. Smiling his toothy grin, Kisame repeated what she had said.

"Aww, did little Pinky get all wet? DEAL WITH IT!" And with that, he turned to walk back towards his partner, only to find that he wasn't there. Thinking he must have gone ahead, Kisame wandered off down the path. "Come on Pinky, we have to go! You can swim later!" he called out, before disappearing.

Sakura couldn't swim. Of course nobody knew that except her. So when Kisame had thrown her into the river, she had smashed her head on a rock under the water, and passed out. Sinking to the bottom, she was tossed around like a rag doll in the harsh currents. When she finally surfaced, she was near the edge of the river, when dropped down into the huge waterfall below. Sakura had slowed down by this point, but not enough to avoid it. She was flung out over the edge and was sent soaring towards the shallow, churning waters below. She hit the water with an almighty crack and broke one of her ribs on the sharp rocks below before sinking down into the dark depths of the water.


End file.
